


The Escape

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character Study, Community: areyougame, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fran left home, those many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt: _Final Fantasy XII - Fran, free, I'm trying to be somebody/I'm not trying to be somebody else/This life is mine I lead_ over at the Are You Game? community on Dreamwidth. Dipping my toes back into this fandom and into that community for the first time! Very exciting. This story was looked over by the great Jyuu.

When Mjrn was still too young to understand the importance of the decisions ahead of her, and Jote had settled into her position as Viera Elder in Eruyt Village, Fran knew what it was she was destined for.

Where most had ears attuned solely to the Wood, Fran could pick up the subtle whispers that drifted past the thickest foliage, see the blue skies hidden behind leaves and tree branches that stretched high overhead, trying to hide the existence of a future elsewhere.

Their home, their entire reason for being, tried so hard to deny them knowledge; but Fran was not fooled by mere illusions. There was a greater calling, one that spoke to her heart and soul.

Neither of her sisters understood her decision to leave – Jote took it especially hard, though she did not physically show it. There was a betrayal that was not portrayed in her words, as she declared her a traitor and an outcast. One long-nailed hand guided a shaking Mjrn to turn her back on Fran, a shunning that prevented their youngest sibling from living with the image of her stepping beyond their reach.

She’d been out of arm’s length for quite a time before then, so any attempt on their part to stop her would have been pointless.

The trek to the plains closest to their settlement (though Fran did not know at the time that was what would greet her when she traveled the path that had become treacherous in the time of Fran’s announcement) was heavy and laced with palpable emotions. Anger, a lot of anger, was mixed with screams, wails and tantrums of the indignant and anguished sort.

Fran pressed forward with a determined will and made it to the edges on steady, sure feet.

Her first breath of open air… She could recall it, would always recall it, for as long as she had conscious thought. It was unlike anything she’d experienced up until then; there were smells, strange and unknown, that made a sort of excitement well inside her, and the wind that rustled her hair was not lifeless like she’d been told.

As the distance grew, step-by-step, a nameless sensation overcame her. It may have been loneliness, or accomplishment, or sadness, or calm. Whatever it was, the power behind it caused Fran to close her eyes and relish it, the bonds of a Viera shedding and leaving her liberated, able to fulfill her fate as she saw fit.

-Fin-


End file.
